Since the late 1980's hazardous agents, such as cytotoxic agents have been useful in managing and treating a number of diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis (and other autoimmune diseases), juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, steroid resistant polymyositis or dermatomyositis, Wegener's granulomatosis, polyarteritis nodosa, and some forms of vasculitis. Hazardous agents tend to exhibit side effects, however, that are harmful or toxic to the subject. Many of these side effects occur when hazardous agents are administered orally, but the oral foi in is generally the preferred method of delivery of these agents due to its ease of use.
In addition to increased toxicity, variable and reduced bioavailability has been observed for some hazardous agents, such as methotrexate, that are orally administered. These limitations are particularly demonstrated when the oral dosing is escalated beyond 15 mg per week. It has been suggested that with parenteral administration, such as by injection, more predictable, reproducible and complete bioavailability along with better therapeutic results could be achieved, particularly at higher dosages.
Only about 7% of the prescriptions for methotrexate written by rheumatologists are for an injectable formulation. Reasons for prescribing methotrexate injections are usually to improve bioavailability or to alleviate side effects. Physicians have expressed interest in increasing the number of prescriptions for cytotoxic agent injections, and particularly injections for home use and administration by a patient. This is generally not considered feasible because it is not possible to ensure that patients can reliably and repeatably draw an accurate dose from vials and correctly administer the product by subcutaneous (SC) injection, especially with agents used to treat patients suffering from certain debilitating diseases. Additionally, the toxicity of hazardous agents increases the risk that non-users of the injections will come into contact with the cytotoxic agents in a home setting. Insufficient data exists on the effect of low dose, chronic exposure to hazardous agents that are, or may be, candidates for home use or self-injection. In the absence of such information, practice guidelines direct one to assume a high degree risk for injectable hazardous agents such as methotrexate, with the recommendation of formal directives and risk assessments, including formal training and mitigation strategies, to minimize risk (see Oliver, S., and Liveiniore, P., Administering subcutaneous methotrexate for inflammatory arthritis: RCN guidance for nurses, 2004; Royal College of Nursing, Wyeth, Publication Code 002 269). Specific directives include: preparation of syringes in dedicated pharmacies with aseptic preparation areas; administration performed in specific locations and only by adequately trained personnel; spillage kits located proximal to use areas; accounting for all who may be at risk in the event of an accident; and audits to assess compliance and execution of risk mitigation strategies. Because of the need for such directives, and thus the large number of precautions that must be learned and followed in order to safely inject a hazardous agent, it is presently thought that it is not practical for hazardous agents, and particularly methotrexate, to be self-injected by a patient outside of a clinical setting or without the assistance of a health care provider.